multiversologiafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Son Goku ( Dragon Ball Z )
|-|Base=thumb|370px |-|Kaioken=thumb|338px |-|Super Saiyajin=thumb|364px |-|Super Kaioken=thumb|336px |-|Super Saiyajin Dai San Dankai=thumb|378px |-|Super Saiyajin 2=thumb|348px |-|Super Saiyajin 3=thumb|328px Resumo Son Goku, também conhecido como Kakarotto, é o protagonista das franquias Dragon Ball. Foi nomeado durante seu nascimento como Kakarotto, sendo filho de Bardock e Gine, Goku é um dos poucos descendentes da quase extinta raça dos Saiyajins. Devido ao seu baixo poder de luta Son Goku foi enviado para a a Terra quando ainda era um bebê com a missão de domina-lo e futuramente destruí-lo. Son Goku foi encontrado por Son Gohan, que logo se tornou seu Avô adotivo, e também deu-lhe o nome de Son Goku. Goku se tornou um menino de bom coração depois que ele bateu a cabeça em um acidente. Após a morte de seu avô, Goku foi deixado sozinho até conhecer Bulma em sua busca pelas Dragon Balls. E juntos começam uma jornada que o levaria a cruzar o planeta e torná-lo talvez o maior artista marcial que seu mundo já conheceu. Características Pessoais Nome :'''Son Goku '''Idade : Sexo : Masculino Classificação : Artista Marcial, Saiyajin, Super Saiyajin Obra: Dragon Ball Hierarquia Hierarquia : 5-B |''' 5-A '''| 4-C |''' 4-B '''| 4-A Ficha de Combate Dimensionalidade : 3D Habilidades : Mestre em Artes-Marciais, Conhecimento Sobre Pontos de Pressão, Super Força, Resistência, Velocidade, Sentidos Elevados, Percepção Extrassensorial, Capacidade de Voo, Nível de Potência Reativa ( e capaz de evoluir a cada batalha travada, em alguns casos, evoluí até mesmo durante a batalha ), Mimetismo de Poder, Criação de Pós-Imagem, Manipulação de Ki ( o Ki pode ser utilizado tanto ofensivamente quanto defensivamente. Pode ser utilizado para reforçar o corpo a níveis sobre-humanos, criar barreiras, criar explosões etc...), Manipulação de Luz, Manipulação de Energia, Absorção de Energia ( via Genkidama ), Teletransporte, Clonagem, Telepatia ( limitada ), Telecinesia ( limitada ), Amplificação de Atributos ( via Kaioken ), Transformação ( capacidade de transformar-se em suas formas como Super Saiyajins ) Poder Destrutivo : Planeta ( ficou muito mais forte do que sua versão no clássico, na Saga Saiyajin utilizando o Kaioken aumentado 3 vezes Goku ultrapassou os 20.000 de Poder de Luta, sendo necessário 10.000 para destruir um planeta. Além de que com seu Kamehameha superou o Galick Ho de Vegeta, que foi disparado com a intenção de destruir a própria ) | Grande Planeta ( durante a luta contra as Forças Especiais Ginyu estava mais de 10 vezes mais forte do que sua versão na Saga Saiyajin alcançou os 180.000 de poder de luta, superando o Capitão Ginyu que alcançava os 120.000 de Poder de Luta ) | Pequena Estrela ( ficou mais forte após a Zenkai. Superou o próprio Piccolo, que alcançava um poder de luta superior a 1.000.000 ) | Grande Estrela ( como Super Saiyajin superou todas as formas de Freeza ) | Grande Estrela ( ficou mais forte que antes treinando na Sala do Templo ) |''' '''Sistema Solar ( alcançou a transformação do Super Saiyajin 2, ficando mais forte que Cell, no qual tinha poder o suficiente para destruir o Sistema Solar ) | possivelmente Multi-Estelar ( via Super Saiyajin 3, seu poder se multiplica absurdamente em comparação a suas transformações anteriores. Consegue manter igualdade com Kid Boo, e afirmou que poderia ter derrotado Boo Gordo se fosse sua intenção ) Velocidade : Relativística ( ainda no início da Saga Saiyajin, era mais rápido do que no Clássico, aonde já possuía feitos MHS+ em velocidade. Reagiu a Explosão de Ki de Raditz. Ficou muito mais rápido após treinar no Planeta do Sr Kaioh, ficando muito mais rápido que Nappa ao ponto de dar Blitz no mesmo utilizando o Kaioken ) | Relativista (ainda no Kaioken 2x pôde ficar manter velocidade com Vegeta.ficou mais rápido que o próprio ao acessar o Kaioken 3x ) | Relativística+ ( ficou muito mais rápido que sua versão anteriorDeu Blitz em Rikkum que superava a velocidade de Vegeta , e ainda era mais rápido que Butter e Jeice ) | Relativística+ ( fica ainda mais rápido no Kaioken, aonde segundo os rastreadores, superava os 180.000 de Poder de Luta ) '' '| FTL''' ( após Zenkai ficou mais rápido do que antes. Foi até o outro lado de Namekuzei em pouco tempo, além de bloquear os Raios da Morte disparados por Freeza ) | FTL ( mais rápido do que antes, com o Kaioken, conseguiu surpreender a percepção de Freeza em sua quarta forma ) | FTL+ ( ficou ainda mais rápido como Super Saiyajin. Superando Freeza em todas as suas formas ) | FTL+ ( mais rápido do que antes, treinando em Yadrat, conseguiu bloquear os ataques de Trunks em Super Saiyajin ) | FTL+ ( ficou mais após o treinamento na Sala do Templo. Superando a velocidade dos androides 17 e 18, e segundo Cell, tinha superado todos que estavam presentes no Torneio ) | FTL+ ( mais rápido do que antes, via Super Saiyajin 2 ) | MFTL ( acessando o Super Saiyajin 3 ele fica muito mais rápido do que antes, conseguiu manter luta contra Boo Gordo que tinha superado a velocidade de Gohan e Vegeta em Super Saiyajin 2. Também conseguiu enfrentar Kid Boo antes de sua energia se esgotar ) Força : Planeta | Grande Planeta | Estrela Durabilidade : Planeta | Grande Planeta | Estrela ( via Super Saiyajin ) | Sistema Solar ( via Super Saiyajin 2 ) | possivelmente Multi-Estelar ( via Super Saiyajin 3 ) Vigor : Muito alta ( Goku pode treinar por dias com descanso mínimo, e pode lutar através de suas longas e árduas lutas com Vegeta e Frieza, continuando a lutar contra Vegeta mesmo depois de se cansar de Kaio-ken x4, e ultimamente perdendo o último mesmo depois de ser sem esforço batido ao redor, empurrando-se ao limite com Kaio-ken, e exaurindo-se com sua Bomba Espiritual. Quando ele era mais jovem, ele conseguiu vencer e derrotar Piccolo, mesmo depois de todos os seus membros terem sido quebrados e ele ter sido mortalmente ferido ) | Baixo ( via Super Saiyajin 3, aonde a transformação lhe consome uma quantidade absurda de energia o fazendo se esgotar em alguns minutos ) Alcande : Corpo a Corpo padrão | de Planetário a Estelar ( utilizando ataques com base no Ki. O alcance pode se expandir ao acessar suas respectivas transformações ) | Universal ( via teletransporte ) Inteligência : Abaixo da Média ( quando se trata de coisas casuais e que não envolva batalhas ) | Muito Alta ( quando se trata de assuntos e ocasiões que envolvam treinamentos e batalhas ) Fraquezas : costume de deixar a Guarda-Baixa |''' costume de subestimar seus oponentes ( geralmente os que ocultam seu poder, fazendo-os parecer fraco devido a aparência ) '''| utilizar o Kaioken em excesso pode lhe levar a lesões internas lhe fazendo ficar por vários dias de coma ) |''' o Super Saiyajin 3 lhe consome uma quantidade muito grande de energia '''| a Genkidama leva um tempo considerável para reunir energia 'Arsenal' thumb|356px Bastão Mágico : Era inicialmente chamado de Nyoibo. O Bastão Mágico possuí a capacidade rara de se esticar. O alcance limite que o bastão pode alcançar e até agora desconhecido, uma vez que Goku demonstrou poder chegar até a lua utilizando o mesmo. O bastão também e mencionado por ser indestrutível, e capaz de cortar através de espadas, esmagar rochas, e aguentar ataques de inimigos poderosos. Nuvem Voadora : A grande companheira de Goku. E uma nuvem lendária que serve para se deslocar pelo ar em velocidades extremas e com grande facilidade. Apenas pessoas com o coração puro e capaz de se locomover em cima dela. Semente dos Deuses : 'Sementes dos Deuses são criadas por Mestre Karin na Torre Karin. Quando são comidas, a energia e saúde física do usuário é restaurada até o máximo; esses efeitos são tipicamente quase instantâneos, fazendo dessas sementes um grande trunfo dentro e fora da batalha. 'Técnicas ' |-|Kamehameha=thumb|352px |-|Kaioken=thumb|362px |-|Genkidama=thumb|364px |-|Teletransporte=thumb|356px '''Manipulação do Ki :'Também conhecido como''energia latente'' ou poder de luta, o Ki e descrito como a energia vital de um ser, é uma força tangível dentro de cada ser vivo com seu foco principal no centro do corpo. Conforme o usuário pratica, ele passa a ser capaz de Manipular o Ki. O Ki pode ser utilizado para diversos fins; um deles e a capacidade de fortalecer as condições físicas do usuário para obter atributos sobre-humanos, liberar o Ki em forma de uma aura brilhante, criar barreiras, criar explosões visíveis e invisíveis de Ki e em alguns casos, o usuário e capaz de criar sua própria técnica. '''Kamehameha : E a técnica principal de Son Goku e também a mais utilizada pelo mesmo. Ao fazer as pose de mãos, Goku concentra uma certa quantidade de Ki sobre as mesmas, e ao recitar o nome da técnica ele logo em uma grande onda de Ki em direção do oponente. Apesar de que na maioria das vezes Goku recitar o nome da técnica e fazer a pose, não existe uma necessidade em fazer isso todas as vezes, Goku já demonstrou a capacidade de reproduzir o Kamehameha instantaneamente. Goku também e capaz de manipular a trajetória do Kamehameha de uma forma limitada, ele pode fazer a energia do mesmo curvar-se para dificultar a escapatória do alvo. Outro detalhe e que Goku também pode manipular a explosão do mesmo, em alguns casos, o Kamehameha pode ser utilizado para apagar um grande incêndio, utilizado para empurrar um oponente para fora do planeta ou explodi-lo ao toque, e outro detalhe, o Kamehameha também pode ser disparado pelos pés. Super Kamehameha : Uma variação mais poderosa do Kamehameha True Kamehameha ( ou Ultimate Kamehameha ) : Uma variação ainda mais poderosa do Super Kamehameha usado por Goku em Super Saiyajin 3 Kamehameha Duplo : Primeiro, Goku coloca as mãos para os lados esquerdo e direito. Então, ele descarrega uma aura ardente enquanto dispara duas ondas de energia Kamehameha de cada mão nos oponentes, causando uma enorme quantidade de dano. Kamehameha Instantâneo : e um Kamehameha utilizado em conjunto do teletransporte, desferindo um Kamehameha a queima-roupa e com baixas chances do alvo escapar Kaioken : É uma técnica que multiplica o ki do usuário por um "batimento cardíaco" - aumentando assim seu poder e velocidade e permitindo que eles causem sérios danos aos oponentes que são consideravelmente mais fortes do que eles. No entanto, a desvantagem do Kaioken é que ele leva um pedágio pesado no corpo do usuário, tornando-os mais vulneráveis a ataques inimigos. Como resultado do Kaioken, o nível de potência base do usuário , força, velocidade e sentidos aumentam muito por um instante. À medida que a série progride, Goku demonstra a capacidade de aumentar o efeito do Kaioken a multiplicações cada vez mais altas. thumb|358px Genkidama : Também chamada de Bomba Espiritual, aonde o usuário coleta enormes quantidades de energia de todas as formas de vida circunvizinhas escolhidas e objetos inanimados para conduzir essa energia em uma esfera massiva de surpreendente poder destrutivo. A Bomba Espiritual é bastante rápida quando usada e, se o usuário não for cuidadoso, pode absolutamente obliterar um planeta. *'Absorção : Uma habilidade apresentada no filme 'Super Android '''13!' E na série [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Budokai_(series) ''Budokai] '''Kienzan : O Kienzan consiste em criar um disco afiado de energia. Girando em alta velocidade a técnica possuí um enorme poder cortante sendo capaz de cortar através de quase todas as substâncias existentes, podendo cortar até mesmo através de inimigos mais poderosos que o usuário. Teletransporte : Esta técnica permite que ele se teletransporte para qualquer local, desde que ele possa encontrar uma fonte de energia para casa. Dragon Fist : Uma técnica que gera um gigante dragão serpentina de ouro do corpo de carga de Goku e punho estendido que atacará e enlaçará o alvo. Embora nunca visto no cânon real, Goku usa essa técnica no filme Wrath of the Dragon para derrotar Hirudegarn. Ele também usa isso no Dragon Ball GT. thumb|left|338px Kiai : É uma técnica em que o usuário afeta as correntes de ar ao redor dele com o ki para produzir poderosas ondas de choque para atacar o oponente. Ela pode ser usada para atacar ou contrariar algumas técnicas e também usado de diferentes formas, como socos invisíveis, gritos poderosos, um brilho de onda de choque ou até mesmo explosões aéreas do corpo inteiro. Taiyōken : O Solar Flare é executado pelo usuário colocando as mãos perto do centro do rosto com os dedos abertos em direção aos olhos. O usuário então chama o nome da técnica, que provoca uma luz branca para acender e cega tudo, exceto o usuário, já que eles estão projetando a luz. Zanzōken :'''Goku move o seu corpo a uma alta velocidade, deixando uma imagem residual no local onde ele estava. '''Hasshu-Ken: Goku movimenta os braços em supervelocidade, para criar a sensação de que ele possui 8 braços. Serve para atrapalhar a concentração e defesa do adversário. Jan Ken : São golpes marciais de Goku, que imita o jogo Janken (Pedra, papel e tesoura pra quem não conhece). Com "pedra", Goku da um soco com o punho fechado, com "tesoura", ele acerta os olhos do adversário com os dedos indicador e médio, com "papel" ele lança um golpe com a mão aberta em direção ao rosto do adversário. 'Formas / Transformações' |-| Super Saiyajin=thumb|350px |-| Super Saiyajin Dai San Dankai=thumb|348px |-| Super Saiyajin 2=thumb|350px |-| Super Saiyajin 3=thumb|400px Super Saiyajin : é uma transformação avançada assumida por membros e híbridos da raça Saiyajin com quantidades suficientes de S-Cells na franquia Dragon Ball. Qualquer Saiyajin pode se tornar um Super Saiyajin, no entanto eles precisam de uma grande quantidade de S-Cells para assumir a forma, Saiyajins que têm um espírito gentil ganham mais S-Cells, mas quando Saiyajin aumenta seu poder de batalha eles constantemente ganham mais células-S. Uma vez que o Saiyajin tenha S-Cells suficientes, um sentimento como raiva ou tristeza pode transformar um Saiyajin em um Super Saiyajin. Uma vez que um Saiyajin tenha atingido a forma que eles podem se transformar a qualquer momento. A transformação também multiplica seu poder de luta em 50 vezes, assim, aumentando todos os seus atributos a um novo patamar. Super Saiyajin Dai San Dankai : Goku desbloqueou essa forma após três semanas de treinamento na Sala do Templo. No entanto, Goku decide que ficar transformado assim exige muito mais ki para ser gasto e que também reduz consideravelmente sua velocidade de combate, e então decide que a forma regular do Super Saiyajin é mais adequada para o combate. Super Kaioken : Super Kaioken é uma combinação entre a transformação Super Saiyajin e a técnica Kaioken. Goku usa essa técnica enquanto luta no Torneio do Outro Mundo . Super Saiyajin 2 : E a segunda transformação como Super Saiyajin, no qual Goku a chama de Super Saiyajin Nível 2. Essa forma multiplica o poder de Goku em 100 vezes. Goku conseguiu essa transformação em algum momento após a derrota de Cell, enquanto no outro mundo. Super Saiyajin 3 : E a terceira transformação como Super Saiyajin, no qual Goku a chama de Super Saiyajin Nível 3. Essa forma multiplica o poder de Goku em 400 vezes. No entanto, lhe custa uma grande carga de energia, sendo considerada desvantajosa para combates duradouros. Categoria:Personagens